The True Story of WrestleMania
The True Story of WrestleMania is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment, it was released in April 2011. For more than 25 years, WrestleMania has hosted the biggest matches, the biggest Superstars, and the biggest celebrities. Now for the first time ever, the story of WrestleMania is told from its early beginnings through the week-long spectacular it has become, routinely drawing fans from all 50 states and around the world. This documentary feature includes new and insightful interviews from the Superstars and creative forces Documentary Feature (2 Hours) *The Beginning *WrestleMania is Born *New York, Chicago, Los Angeles *Bigger, Better, Badder ! *Influencing a Generation *Battle of the Billionaires *Atlantic City Hotspot *O’ Canada *Hulkamania is WrestleMania *Emotionally Charged *Dream Match...Not a Reality *World's Largest Toga Party *Back on Broadway *Axxess *Hall of Fame *New Generation *Baddest Man on the Planet *Celebrities *To the New Millennium *Seismic Shift *Mr. WrestleMania *The Crowd Effect *Living Out a Dream *The Music of Mania *Citrus Bowl *Preparing for the Moment *Greatest Match Ever? *Undefeated *The Legacy Disc 2 *Tag Team Match :*WrestleMania, 31st March, 1985 ::Hulk Hogan & Mr. T vs. “Rowdy” Roddy Piper & Mr. Wonderful Paul Orndorff *WWE Intercontinental Championship Match :*WrestleMania III, 29th March, 1987 ::*Randy ‘Macho Man’ Savage vs. Ricky ‘the Dragon’ Steamboat *WWE Championship Match :*WrestleMania III, 29th March, 1987 ::*Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant *Retirement Match :*WrestleMania VII, 24th March, 1991 ::*The Ultimate Warrior vs. Randy ‘Macho Man’ Savage *Ladder Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*WrestleMania X, 20th March, 1994 ::*Razor Ramon vs. Shawn Michaels Disc 3 *WWE Championship Match :*WrestleMania XIV, 29th March, 1998 ::*Shawn Michaels vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin *WWE Tag Team Championship – Triangle Ladder Match :*WrestleMania 2000, 2nd April, 2000 ::*The Hardy Boyz vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Edge / Christian *Street Fight :*WrestleMania X-Seven, 1st April, 2001 ::*Shane McMahon vs. Vince McMahon *Singles Match *WrestleMania X-8, 17 March 2002 :*The Rock vs. Hollywood Hulk Hogan *WWE Championship Match :*WrestleMania XIX, 30th March, 2003 ::*Kurt Angle vs. Brock Lesnar *WWE Championship Match :*WrestleMania 22, 2nd April, 2006 ::*John Cena vs. Triple H Blu-ray Exclusive Content *Money in the Bank Ladder Match :*WrestleMania XXIV, 30th March, 2008 ::*CM Punk vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Chris Jericho vs. Carlito vs. MVP vs. Mr. Kennedy vs. John Morrison *Singles Match :*WrestleMania XXV, 5th April, 2009 ::*The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels *WWE Championship Match :*WrestleMania XXVI, 28th March, 2010 ::*Batista vs. John Cena Special Features *Gene Okerlund Interviews Liberace *Underestimating the crowd at WrestleMania IX *Bobby Heenan's Wild Ride *Rey Mysterio on His WrestleMania Outfits *John Cena on Making an Entrance *Edge on Facing the Undertaker at WrestleMania *Bret Hart on his Return to WrestleMania *“My Favourite WrestleMania Moment” Images The True Story of WrestleMania.00001.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00002.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00003.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00004.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00005.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00006.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00007.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00008.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00009.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00010.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00011.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00012.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00013.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00014.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00015.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00017.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00018.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00019.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00020.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00021.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00022.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00023.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00024.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00025.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00026.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00027.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00028.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00029.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00030.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00031.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00032.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00033.jpg The True Story of WrestleMania.00034.jpg External links * True Story of WrestleMania on DVD * The True Story of WrestleMania on WWE Network Category:DVD releases Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases